Butterfly Kiss
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Cute Nagisa & Rei moments, and a sweet little kiss !
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try Free! fanfic, I don't know if it's OOC . Because it's my first try, and my pairing is ReixNagisa ~ It will be 4 cute oneshots of them, and a sweet kiss ~ Maybe there will be more chapters, in the future but now it will be 4 :9 **

**First chapter is a pocky game ! **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

" Rei-chan ! Rei-chan ! " Rei felt a chill down his spone, as he tried to run away quickly . But was quickly caught by the smaller boy Nagisa . " Where were you going Rei-chan ? " Rei looked at his classmate ." Well Nagisa .. I have this feeling, no I'm very sure . That you are planning something .."

" Ah ! How did you know that ? " Rei went pale as he saw, that he was right ." So you admit it ! Plus I know that you are, by how you say my name ! It give away that you are planning something ! "

" Your name ? "

" Yes ! "

" Rei-chan .."

Nagisa's grip was pretty firm, as he looked at Rei with a very big smile ." Look what I got here . " And showed him a pocky box ." P-Pocky .."

" Yes Pocky ! " Nagisa and Rei sat down, as Haru was swimming in the pool . And Makoto was discussing something with Gou ." Why do you have pocky ? "

" Why not it's not like, we get pretty fat . If we eat it once in a while, imagine a chubby me ! "

" A Chubby Nagisa ? " And imagined himself a rounder and pretty fat Nagisa, who is eating pocky in his swimsuit .

Blood rushed up, as Rei's cheeks were red ." Rei-chan ? "

" It's nothing so what do you want from me ? "

" I want to give you a pocky of course ."

" Nagisa-senpai .."

" Okay I wanted to play a pocky game with you ." Nagisa groaned as Rei breaks his innocent act ." Pocky game ."

" Yep here ." And gave Rei a pocky ." Oh thank you .. " And shoved it in his mouth, but suddenly Nagisa took the other side ." The one who pulls away first is the loser, but if none of us pulls away .. You know ~ "

Rei wanted to pull his head away, but Nagisa held his head firmly . And began to bite, Rei watched Nagisa . As he was eating the pocky, his cheeks were redder . As he noticed that they were not alone, but none of them looked at them . Thank god for that .

" Rei you also have to bite .." Nagisa whispered to him, as he came nearer . Rei wanted to shook his head no, but he stopped himself . Because he know's Nagisa can be scary, as he does not get his way .

Rei swallowed and started gently biting as well, his cheeks were redder as he came nearer to Nagisa .

The pocky became smaller and smaller, and Rei saw that he and Nagisa were very close . Their lips were almost touching each other, Rei felt the soft lips of Nagisa against his . They were soft and warm .

Rei wanted to close his eyes, but when Haru made a jump in the water . Rei pushed himself away from Nagisa, as he tried to hide his red cheeks . Nagisa was silent for a moment, but then he smiled ." Rei-chan ~ You pulled away ."

" W-what .." Oh no he pulled away first, wait ! That's not bad, that means he is saved ! His first kiss was saved ... Even though Rei will never admit that ." I'm tha winner, so I think of a punishment for you .."

" Wait ! You never said that ! "

Nagisa smiled and suddenly he pushed his lips, against Rei's lips who looked in shock . Before Rei could push him away, Nagisa stopped kissing him . Rei wanted to say something, but Nagisa pushed a other pocky in his mouth ." And the punishment is, that we continue this until the box is empty ~ "

This will be long day for Rei .


	2. Chapter 2

**I just love this pairing, but MakoHaru stays OTP :D ! **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

Rei stretched his arms out, as he has his school uniform back on ." See you all tomorrow ! " Makoto shouted as he left with Haruka ." See you tomorrow ! " Shouted Nagisa back, Haruka nodded yes, and Gou was long gone . Only Rei and Nagisa remained as they also left after a while .

When they got on the train, both looked outside . And saw Makoto and Haruka, on the other side . " They look pretty close huh ." Said Rei Nagisa smiled ." Well of course they are, they are a couple ."

" Eh really ! " Nagisa pointed to Makoto, who held Haruka's hand . And Haruka who was blushing ." They're .." Suddenly some trees got in the way, and they did not see the couple anymore ." Did you not know ? "

" Oh no .. They were pretty close in my sight .." Rei was slightly red as he sat back, Nagisa sat down next to him ." Well I'm happy for them, Haru-chan deserves someone who cares about him . And Mako-chan is very happy with Haru-chan .."

Nagisa suddenly turned to Rei ." Say Rei-chan do you have someone you like ? "

" What kind of a question is that ! "

" Answer me ! Did you have dated someone ? "

" ..." Rei looked away as he cheeks were red ." You have never .."

" Don't say it out loud ! " Rei yelled at him ashamed, Nagisa laughed a little as he smiled ." Oh Rei-chan I thought you had a eye, on beautiful things . "

Rei know Nagisa was teasing him, but he could not help it . But felt awkward about that ." So you've never kissed anyone ? "

" What is all these quiestions, ! And you then ? "

" What ? "

" Have you ever dated someone and kissed ? "

" Yes ."

" Ah so .." Rei sighed as he felt ridiculous, he has not even lost him first kiss . Even someone as Nagisa, has done it before him . " Say Rei-chan .." Rei looked at him, and looked shocked as Nagisa was very close ." Want to try it ? "

" W-Wha .."

" Kissing ? " Rei's ears were red, as he mouth fell open . " Kissing .. With you .. K-kiss ! " He was even redder as, some people looked at them . But they looked away, and ignored them . Rei was grateful for that ." Yes .. Whant to try it ? " Asked Nagisa careful so that Rei, will not start screaming again ." Nagisa we are both guys ."

" So ? Mako-chan and Haru-chan do it ."

" Yeah but they are a couple, we are not .."

" There's nothing wrong with trying ." Nagisa spoke against him ." Besides if we don't like it, we will just forget it with time . Who has ever said as we kisssed, that we will start kissing other boys . "

" Nagisa .. You're scaring me .." Nagisa's eyes were very cold, as he said all that ." It's true .. Or is it, that you are disgusted about it .." Rei looked at Nagisa's face, which went to angry to sad . He felt guilty, and his heart broke when he saw Nagisa like that ." Well fine .."

Nagisa looked at him with wide eyes ." One kiss a small kiss understand ." Nagisa nodded with a smile, Rei swallowed and both closed their eyes . Rei felt the breath of Nagisa, against his lips as they came closer together . Soft warm lips pressed against his, as Rei went stiff . Nagisa was apparently calm, Rei felt only his heart beat .

It was beating so hard, Rei was afraid that the other one felt it . And suddenly the heat was gone ." Rei-chan .. " Rei opened his eyes, and looked at Nagisa who blushed . When he looked at him . " I .." Rei grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed his lips back on Nagisa's lips .

Nagisa was shocked but, let his arms around Rei . As he held him closer to him ." Nagisa-senpai .."

It was quiet on the train, as Nagisa and Rei sat in silence . None of them spoke to each other for a while ." I have to get off in a minute ." Nagisa said quietly ." Ah okay .."

" Rei-chan ..."

" Yes .. "

" Does that mean we .. you know .. " Nagisa swallowed a bit as he did, not dare to look at Rei . Who also looked at the ground . " I do not know, you ? "

" .." "

" Do you want .."

" I .. I always loved you, I was in love with you . When you first came with us in the club .. " Rei stared at him, this is the first time anyone . Told him that he fell in love with him ." Nagisa-senpai .."

" If you don't want to, I understand I will not .." Nagisa got up but Rei pulled Nagisa to him, as he held him ." Nagisa-senpai I .. I do not know how I feel about all this, but .. I think .. I-I love you too ." Nagisa's eyes widened .

" Rei-chan .. "

" So .." Rei pressed his lips against Nagisa, who delighted kissed him back . Rei felt his heart beat faster again, but this time he felt Nagisa's heart too .

As Nagisa went off, he looked and smiled at him ." Oh Rei-chan what I said before I lied, you were my first kiss ~ "

Rei blushed as Nagisa get out, the train left and he looked at Nagisa . Who waved at him with a smile, Rei wavid back at him . And smiled at the thought ." He is full of surprised ... Nagisa-senpai ."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the late update ! Days become busy, and went to a yaoi wedding ~ **

**It was very nice :) the brother of my sister-in-law married, married the man of his life :) **

**Anyway I've made a friend here, who has a problem with her english acount . And asked me for help, to translate her ( and her brother's ) fics . She don't know how to explain it, to other's if she made a third account, so I update them and will translate them ! **

**And made a other friend here, who asked the same quiestion aswell . And will help me in return, with the chapters so sometimes I post her chaps okay ;) **

**Thank you Ally-chan ! & CrimsonRed-24 ! **

**Okay next chapter will be the last, but don't worry Ally-chan decided that she wanted to make more oneshots of NagisaxRei for you guys ! **

**- Manga-Chan78 **

* * *

It was a long schoolday, for Rei as he sat next to Nagisa . The two of them have detention, and have to do their test again ." Rei-chan ~ "

Rei ignored the blonde, he was very mad at him . It was also his fault !

( _Flashback_ )

Rei stretched his arms for a moment, before they have to do their test . That they all knew, two weeks before . Rei took his pen and looked at the questions . Until he heard whispering ." Rei-chan ... Can I look ? "

Of course Nagisa did not listen, so he learned nothing . Only swimming, playing tricks on Rei . Playing games and again swimming ." Rei-chan .." Rei looked at Nagisa, very bad idea . So can the blonde see, that he has the other's attention ." Please .." But Rei looked away again .

Rei had answered three quiestion, until he noticed that something was hitting his head . Moments later, again and again . Until it fall on his table, Rei opened the note . And looked very annoying as he readed it .

_' Please Rei-chan, I've nothing learned for this ! My parents will kill me ! '_

Nagisa got a note back, and opened it with a smile . Until he readed it .' _Good for you ' _

Rei heard Nagisa whispering, " Rei-chan is so mean ~ " .

Rei finally felt comfortable again, until there was again a note on table . He ignored knowing it was from Nagisa, but 5 minutes after his whole table . Was full of notes of the blonde, everyone looked secretly at them . Rei was getting angry, until someone else tried to get his attention . A girl sitting next to him, give him a note . Rei looked questioningly at her ." It's from your blonde friend ."

Rei looked very angry at the moment, and readed the note . ' _Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssse . ' _

" Nagisa ! Stop it ! " Rei shouted loud in the class, everyone looked at him in shock . As Nagisa's mouth fell open, as the teacher walked to Rei .

( _End Flashback_ )

Rei sighed as he was done, and waited for the moment he can go home . " Rei-chan sorry ..." Rei looked at Nagisa, who looked very sad . As Rei said nothing back ." Okay I forgive you, I'm not even mad anymore . "

" But as a friend I though you would help me ~ "

" As a friend I should not do that Nagisa, but I can help you . To understand the quiestion ." Rei stood up and went to Nagisa ." Really ! " Nagisa smiled so big, that Rei walked a little bit back ." Yes .. But that does not mean, I have forgotten this you understand ." Nagisa nodded yes, he keep smiling .

Rei helped him a little, and after few minutes . The test was still the same ." Nagisa do you even bother ..." Rei asked himself as he looked at Nagisa ." Of course I'm the guy who, bothers to understand ! "

" Of course .." Rei suspect it, he can he be sure . That Nagisa does bother to understand, because he knows that Nagisa absolutely does NOT BOTHER to understand ! " What if I give you something, at any question you got right ."

" Wow Rei-chan knows all the quiestions ! "

" Mostly not all of them, even I make mistakes ." Rei said to make it clear, as he pushed his glasses up . Nagisa looked at him amazed ." Okay then ! "

Rei blushed a little, but did not let Nagisa notice it ." Wait wait I wanna choose ! "

" Choose what ? "

" What I get from you, If I do every quiestion right ! "

Rei sighed it will be pizza again, Rei's money was in close danger by Nagisa . Since last week Nagisa begged to buy him, a stuffed animel dolphin . It was so expensive that Rei, almost begged in the store to not buy it .

" Okay but i have not so much money a .."

" A Kiss .."

" What .." Rei's face was so red, Nagisa thought he would change into a tomato . " I want a kiss ~ "

" But .."

" Pleaaaase ~ "

" Nagisa dont start with that, I must know why you want a kiss . "

" Well I want a kiss, from Rei-chan on my lips ." Nagisa made a ' _chu_ ' sound, as he came closer to Rei ." Wow wait .." Rei stopped him as he stared wide eyed at Nagisa ." Are you serious ." Nagisa nodded yes and then looked sad ." Will you not do it Rei-chan ? Are you sick of me ? Will you hate me now ! " Rei tried to calm down NAgisa, who started to cry loud . As tears started to come ." Okay ! Okay I'll do it ! "

Nagisa smiled suddenly when the tears were gone ." Okay ! "

" Oh you faked it ! "

" Of course Rei-chan where is the fun otherwise, If I did not faked it ~ "

Rei sighed as they looked at the test ." Okay let's start this, so we can go home faster ."

Rei thought that maybe Nagisa, will not get the kiss so quickly . But when he was filling in the quiestion, along with Rei they suddenly were by quiestion 10 . Rei began to doubt the safety of his lips ." Okay this will be over 10 kissses ! "

" Do not say that Nagisa ! "

" What ? Kissing ? Why not Rei-chan .."

Rei blushed as he looked away ." Does that mean you never kisses .."

" Stop that right now ! "

" Rei-chan never kisses, Rei-chan never kissed, Rei .."

" I will turn down the deal .."

" Whaaaa ." Nagisa groaned but stopped, as he worked back on his test . Rei later checked which he got right, and counted them ." Wow 15 ! "

Rei swallowed and looked at Nagisa, who smiled back at him ." Rei-chan don't lean away, I'm a hell of a kisser !u " Rei felt his life slowly leave him ." Let's do this quickly, but listen I don't want t .. " But Nagisa took a hold of Rei, and pushed his lips against his . Rei looked shocked as he felt Nagisa's lips . It felt warm and Rei blushed as he felt the tongue of Nagisa, and quickly pushed him away ." " Wait no tongue ! "

" Oh why not .."

" Because I don't want tongue ! That is nasty and not beautiful ! "

" Okay okay no tongue, now kiss number 2 ~ " Nagisa stopped and looked at Rei's red face . As Rei don't look at him ." Neh Rei-chan that was your first kiss ? ""

" Yes .."

" Have you ever been in love ? "

" What's that for a question ! But no ... I'm never been in love before, of course I had some feelings for someone ." Rei would never say, that the person was in front of him ." Ah really well .. I have someone feelings for someone too .. But I'm to afraid to tell the person, because maybe our friendship will be broken, .. And before I knew it ..." Rei looked at Nagisa who had a dreamy look on his face ." Was I too in love, to remember our friendship ."

" Nagisa .."

" And I really love this person .." Nagisa came closer to Rei, Rei looked with big eyes to him ." I love you ." And kissed him again, Nagisa thought Rei would push him away . But Rei holded him closer, and kissed him back . The two sat like that for a while, until they broke apart for air ." What does this make us ? "

" No Idea ..." Rei said as he leaned his forehead, against Nagisa's shoulder ." Do you love me too Rei-chan ? "

" I ... I felt these feelings, for a while now I don't know ... That I was in love with you, until you told me . "

Nagisa was silent and then he smiled ." Rei-chan ." Rei looked at him, as his lips were against Nagisa's ." I love you . "

" I love you too .. " And they kissed again, forgotten the test because . They have to do 12 kisses before they can go home .

( _Next Day !_ )

Rei went with Nagisa, Haruka and Makoto to the results of the test ." I think I did fine, maybe not on top, but still fine .." Makoto sighed ." I would have done well, the water told me so ."

" Haru a bottle of water will not give you a good fortune ." Makoto said to him ." Rei-chan look here's your name, and there's mine ! "

" I'm coming ! " As Nagisa sounded so happy, it means it will be good results . Rei also felt happy, as Nagisa sounded so nervous yesterday .

Rei's smile fell off, as he saw his results . And his face went into shock, as he saw then Nagisa's results ." I'm 3rd and you are 16 ! Wow Rei-chan you've done great ! Ah Rei-chan ? " Nagisa saw Rei looked ready to kill someone, as he looked at him ." You've .. planned all this .. "

Nagisa looked nervous as he smiled ." Well I knew a little, though most of the answers ..." "

" Most ! You are No 3 ! "

" Whoops .. "

" Nagisa ! "

Makoto looked at his results, he was no 12 and Haru was no 1 ." Haru please lend me that water bottle next time ..." As Haru looked pleased at his results .


End file.
